The Spider and the Tiger
The Mission "Sit, quietly." Legs instructed to the tied up marine captain. Tears streamed down his face, and his body trembled in fear. This was often the reaction that Legs brought about most people, but even moreso right after she had just killed their greatest friends. Though, did she enjoy it? Of course not, but her fear and reputation were all needed for her to protect the ones she loved, and liberate the same world that she lived in. For now, the marine ship was needed so that she could slip into the that was being issued against one of her own islands, and hopefully prevent it. Being a , transversing the oceans in her ship was as visible as if the moon approached the world. They would see her coming hundreds and thousands of miles in advance. This was why she stole the marine ship. So that she could move anonymously. Legs nodded to one of her Kūja who stood next to her, mentally issuing instructions to watch over their prisoner. The captain was needed alive just in case that pesky marine headquarters wanted to check in on their status. Afterall, they were going to be several hours behind. The warrior nodded back, and Legs departed the damp, lower decks of the ship for the upper deck. As she stepped outside of the wooden ceilings, she welcomed the afternoon sun with a smile. "Hey Boys," she announced as her voice pierced the world around her, drawing the attention of all of her crewmates. "Well done on capturing the ship. But, remember that our job is not yet over," she said calmly. "Those marines are trying to destroy one our own homes, some of our people, all because they fear their abilities." She took a pause to let that sink in. If Legs went around killing people because of the possible threats they pose, she wouldn't even have a crew. "This is what they do. This is what they call Justice; it is hypocrisy. This justice is a way to bring upon mindless idiots like the ones we just exterminated who believe they're fighting for a righteous cause. It is that slogan that allows these monsters to convince themselves that what they just did was noble, and it's what help these men sleep at night." Despite the nature of her speech, Legs never once raised her voice or changed her tone. It was still calm oddly enough. "So, when we arrive to the island, remember this, and spare no mercy against our enemies. Show them our justice. Show them our light. And then, make them embrace it." Upon the deck Vincent leaned against the side of the ship, staring at a small purple dragon twirling around his finger. He looked up from his small companion as his captain returned. He smiled as she weaved her web of words over the crew, he knew all two well how messed up the marines truly were. With a huff he pushed himself from the railing and sauntered over to Legs. Tapping her on the shoulder he alerted her to his presence, being a head shorter than her. "So Legs what did they even want with Wano? Why the hell would the marines try to blow it off the map?" Vincent questioned. He was an outsider to the country but she was not. If anyone could give him information on this, she could. As they were discussing the matter a small fog started to roll in. The fog wasn't thic nor was it a problem for navigating through it so everyone blew it off as a natural phenomenon. Legs glanced at the fog carelessly. "There is a family in the Wano Country that were the creators of . Although they were almost rendered extinct nearly fifty years ago, they thrived with the assistance of the . She approached the side of the ship, instinctively pulling Thatch along with her, and she leaned on the edge of boat, staring out into the mist that approached them. "They kept their creation of it a secret, but I believe the recent head of the clan decided to finally release such information. My informants tell me that he was planning on releasing the details on how to create them, how to read them, but more importantly what were one the poneglyphs that they personally tended to during the years of the Great Kingdom." She paused. "That enough is to warrant the destruction of any nation to the World Government. Even if they are unaffiliated." "The country tried to destroy me in the past, and this will be my first time returning there since my initial departure; which is illegal technically," Legs added. "But, regardless I feel some attachment to it. My clan died for this land, and thus it's only right that I continue to preserve it existence, even if I wasn't able to rule it." She turned to face Thatch. "You don't have to continue with me on this endeavor. This is a personal quest. A stupid, personal quest, but personal nevertheless. If you don't want to go head on into this, you can take those who don't with you and return back to Amazon Lily. I can't ask you to die for this." As the conversation continued the fog was beginning to slowly grow thic making it harder to see what's infront of them as time passed. Vincent leaned on the rail once again, taking in her words. "I see so it's almost the same case as that call on all those years ago. Only difference is this time instead of those who can just read them it's those who created them." Vincent sighed, letting out a huff of air with his final words. It was astounding that the World Government hadn't found this place sooner. "It took them over 60 years to find the people who made them and now they almost had them huh, scary thought." Vincent then stopped himself as his captain's speech became more personal. He listened nodding along as she gave him a brief peek at her history with the country, he had know she was from Wano but that was all. As she spoke her final words Vincent stifled a laugh. "Come on Legs do you seriously think I'm gonna back out on this. You're my captain for one and I'm your doctor, I don't leave my patients. Furthermore remember why I came with you in the first place. We both believe in true justice, not that fake garbage the World Government parades around. Saving this country means protecting history and possibly giving us light on the true past of this world. I agreed all this the moment I joined." Vincent smiled at Legs and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "We're in this together." "You're a good friend, Thatch," Legs complimented. Though, as Legs had experienced in the past, moments of emotional triumph always welcomed grim circumstances. The mist before them continued to thicken and did so, in what Legs believed, to be an unnatural rate. She peered into it. "Thatch," she started. "Do you mind grabbing the navigator. We need to talk about that mist in front of us," she continued urgently. She walked from the side of the ship and towards the main deck. "Please, try to hurry, Thatch." It was then they noticed that is was beginning to get difficult to see straight. The fog grew thicer and thicer with each passing moment and the more thic it got the more difficult it was to see the person standing right in front of each other. Legs evoked sparks around her as the metal rubbed violently against the inside of its sheathe, but even those embers didn't give light to the world around her. The mist thickened, and for many of her crewmates, such a thing was dangerous. The person next to them simply became invisible. But, as the world whitened bleakly around them, Legs stood confident as her eyes radiated in the scattered light; her vision reflecting the scattered light to pave a clear path for her to see. While, the mist rendered her incapable of seeing as she normally would, the world directly around her was clear and undisturbed. "Everyone! Stay calm. This is an attack from the enemy," she announced, her voice ripping through the fog. "Stay where you are, identify your neighbor, and let me come to you. I'll get us out of this." As the men became worried about the thickness of the fog one of the men looked up and noticed something. "Look! what is that?" He shouted and pointed upwards towards the side of the ship. Everyone who could see the man looked at the direction and noticed it to. In the fog was the shadow of an approaching ship, several times larger then the marine ship they were standing on. The men had to look almost straight up just to see the top of it. A Foreboding Threat Legs could feel the morale being drained from her crew. While the crew of a Yonko, one of the more fearsome pirates in the world, they were drained from their fight with the marine battleship they had just taken. They were tired from the traveling, the storm they passed through to get here. They were worn down, and while they did not fear the impending threat before them, they were surely not looking for another battle. Their groans echoed as the ship continued to approach their own. "I understand that you're tired men," Legs cheered, "But this is just another obstacle in our wake. This is another challenge waiting to be conquered. So, let us conquer it." Suddenly she could hear the echos of fighting and sword clashing followed by the scream of one of her crew mates "Hey whos there!?" Clash Clash Clash Punch Punch "AHHHHHHHHH!" The screams of her crewmates threw her into a flashback of pain and agony. The knives that dug into her clansmen's throats, the swords shoved through their backs. Legs collapsed onto the floor of the deck. "Why?" Legs thought. "Why is this happening now". In the midst of her thoughts, a vibration tingled her nervous system. She knew exactly where this man was, his size, his features. Legs' eyes intensified; in response, an invisible shockwave emerged from her body. A hum accompanied the pulse as it sent the waves before her quaking by its power, forcing the mist to retreat in fear, and encapsulating the man who dare step to her soldier in her might. "Enough." She spoke, gathering herself on her feet. Her tone had shifted. Once the fog quickly vanish a single man with red spiky hair and wearing a black and white coat over his shoulders with a black and white shirt on was seen sitting on a pile of knocked out men as if they were set up into a chair for him with a cigarette in his mouth. He was looking up and let out a breath of smoke. "We assumed this was another marine vessel to take down, but seeing these men and their style of fighting i guess we were mistaken. In fact seeing how some of these men are Kuja Warriors, they can only come from you." He moved his back down revealing his face as Maveric of the Fire Rocker Pirates. "Black Widow." He said calmly with sweat dripping from his face as he fell unconscious. Legs spared no time as Maveric fell unconscious. She rushed towards him, her katana clutched tightly in her hand, and in a furious blitz, she looked to drive her sword into his unconscious throat. She had felt quite lucky that the man came on board alone; she admitted that it was quite foolish, considering her devil fruit granted her the ability to move at speeds people could barely comprehend. Even in this very occurrence, her crewmates would effectively see nothing as she charged the red-haired shanks descendant, or as she believed him to be, the wannabe. Regardless if he thought this was a marine ship, it didn't change the fact that he attacked her crew, and that was a mistake that she planned to ensure it cost him greatly. As she got close to him and held her sword up to his neck just but to pierce his skin a figure leaps off the ship fall down directly in front of the massive ship of the Fire Rocker Pirates. The figure places their legs on the ship and coats the legs with Armament Haki that the legs turn black. The figure uses the strength of the Haki to leap towards Legs with incredible speed. Once the figure arrives they pull out a big sword and clashes it with Legs sword, pushing her sword away from Maveric's throat. "Pardon me bitch but this guy is pretty important to our crew so id appreciate it if you didn't kill him. Hehehe." The mysterious figure turned out to be a beautiful blonde hair girl named Catrina. While she holds back Legs sword she looks back and starts smacking the unconscious Maveric in the head in anger. "Maveric you ass. You're going to get yourself killed if you keep up this need to be our shield all the time. What were you think charging in by yourself just so u can 'measure the opponents strength' ugh what would have happened if i wasn't here!" She shouted in anger. After Catrinas rescue it was then that the other powerhouse members of the pirate crew leaped off the ship and landed around Legs's men surrounding them. One of them was big guy with large muscles by the name of Cazzar, a boy with incredibly long hair wearing a tan colored cloak around his body Aladdin, a large, black panther man named Tora, another blonde, dark skinned women whose mouth is covered by her wardrobe named Nano, a man with blue hair named Loke, and a red hair women with a black shirt and brown pants on named Elssa were all standing and sitting on the ships edge surrounding Legs men. Out of nowhere, a man appeared behind Legs aiming two fingers at her head with his thumb out making it look like a gun. The man had silver colored hair and was wearing black sunglasses with a black colored leather jacket. "I wouldn't make any sudden moves if i were you babe." He said with a cruel grin on his face. The man was named Killer Jones "Even after discovering this ship, you continue to remain here?" Legs stood unmoved by the forces that outnumbered her. "I'll kill you all," she apathetically threatened. She huffed, and with the gust of air that seeped through her teeth came a purple smog that shot from the venomous sacs located near her lungs. Similar to her enemies, she planned to overcome the entire area with a mist, but unlike the other one, this was capable of outright causing paralysis upon being ingested. Fortunately, Legs had to do no effort to continue exhaling it. With every breath she exhaled, the mist remained infused into her breath. "So these are the idiots that dared to challenge us huh Legs" Came a voice from a red haired man who sauntered up from the lower decks. He was clearly unaffected by the poison and with good reason. A smile plastered his face as he walked up to them, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't believe these recalcitrant little kids dared to attack a Yonko. The man laughed again before a large amount of purple smoke shot from him. It traveled fast, coating the ship and the area around it in a thick purple mist. All organic lifeforms within the mist except for Thatch and Legs would be petrified. Everyone on the crew was turning into stone. "Wha? What is this? Ahhh....." Catrina said before she became petrified. "So thats their plan hu? pretty clever....." Cazzar said as he became petrified as well. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOUR DEAD YOU HEAR ME RED HEAD!? DEEEEEAAAAAA......." Jones shouted and was running towards him as he became petrified while he ran. Expressing very little remorse, or confusion, as Legs had predicted such an outcome in the first place, she swung her blade to the petrified Jones, aimed to sever his ashen head directly from the remaining parts of her body as testament to her powers. "Never, call me babe," were her only words she offered as she prepared to end his life just as quickly as she come to realize its existence. "Try not to move." When You Kick the Hornets Nest "Well this was fun but hey you'll go down as those idiots that thought they could touch Daddy L. Legs." Thatch laughed as he held out his hands. From his fingers three deadly bullets of poison were propelled at the three on the ground at an astounding speed. Cazzar, Catrina, and the passed out Maveric would all be pierced through the head by these bullets and their bodies dissolved to nothing if they were not saved. "Welcome to the New World." He uttered. Just before both of their attacks could land a loud laughter could be heard from the ship. "ahhhhAHAHAHAHAHAHA" As the laughter could be heard even from the marine ship a man leaped into the air and slamed his hands together making a loud slam almost like a thunder clap. The slammed clap created a large shock wave that dissipated the poison mist before he could come near it. Before the man could even land on the ship as he was just about to he threw punch after punch after punch until it looked like was throwing more punches then usual and as he threw the punches they began to turn black. "Demolision Barrage!" He shouted as the punches were all over. Punching the statues and knocking Jones out Legs line of fire and punching away the bullets Thatch shot while also break peices of their statues to where they could breath. The man stood on the deck proudly with a big smile on his face with no signs of worry or concern anywhere on his face. The man had golden yellow hair and mustaches and wearing a modified marines coat. The man was none other then the captain of the Fire Rocker Pirates Tiger D. Korag. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA alright lets all settle down here im sure we can all discuss this like men." Korag said as his big smiled and brave expression stayed. "And women of course." He corrected himself adressing Legs. "This all just a misunderstanding no need to kill anyone for it HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." He said as if he was telling a funny joke. Legs smirked as Tiger stood on the deck. "Dumbass," she interrupted. "You punched away that poison? You touched three bullets of that poison? It melts anything it touches you dimwit," Legs informed. It was a poison titled Kinjite, one used by the renown so many years ago. In his disappearance, it seemed that people had forgot the might of his devil fruit, and it seemed that Tiger had either forgot, or foolishly been unaware, that this poison could spread across the body quickly, and devour anything, inorganic or organic alike. That much was truth. She had always been taught to believe that a sword, or a fist could not solve every issue, and this was a lesson this man was about to learn. Legs could do nothing more than hope it was his last. "You're quite the fool indeed" Thatch spoke as gas spewed forth and covered the ship and the large area around it, once again turning all to stone. "I can spew limitless amounts of this you think simply punching it would get it away." The man spoke with a small laugh. The gas was constantly spewing from him, blasting out and flying in from all directions. Legs was right in her statement you could not punch away kinjite, it ate through everything. "You can discuss your idiocy with the devil." Thatch spoke as he waited for the man to be devoured by the poison he so foolishly touched. Korag looked at his hands that had poison on it. Steam rose the poison due to the intense burning he could feel. "Ah it's no big deal. Its not as painful compared to the pain my crew is dealing with because of you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He said with a big smile. sounds of cracking can be heard from Cazzar's statue as it broke apart by the immense size he grew from. "Ugh geez luckly you came along when you did captain. I could hardly move." He said stretching out his arms after being restraint. "Uh captain?" He wondered as he noticed the toxic on him. "Dont worry about me Cazzar go get everyone else out would ya?" He said cheefully with a big smile again and pointed to the others. Korag then laid out a blanket on the deck with some bottles or booze and cups on it and sat on the blanket. "Now lets cheers to both our crews making up. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He said holding one of the bottles. "Captain you can't say we made up just cause you said so." Cazzar informed him. Korag then started chugging the bottle without even cheering like he said. "why are you drinking? You didn't even cheer yet?" Cazzar said feeling annoyed by his captains stupidity. The fact that Korag had survived this long was truly impressive. At first she was displeased, but when he started punching to release his men, he only made it that much easier; it spread to everything that it touched, and that included his teammates. It was only a matter of time before the poison devoured them all. Such a sad fate to befall such a crew. Korag looked confused. Mostly on why legs wasn't responding. "Uhh hello anyone there?" While they were all distracted a pink string of slim appeared behind Thatch. "Pikaboo" A voice could be heard behind him as a wave of goop rose out and was about to swallow Thatch. "Did you say something about being idiots red head!? That really hurts my feelings. Guess i'll have to return the favor and hurt you twice as much! Hahahaha!" Thatch stared at the field of soon to be corpses. They all stood frozen in stone, various poses on their faces. Korag himself sat within his stone coffin being eaten alive by the poison he had go gingerly touched. "These people were jokes huh Legs." Thatch sighed as he prepared some more bullets to destroy the rest of them. "I can't believe he just sat their laughing, what an idiot." He however did not kill them yet, he awaited Legs' orders. She might want to claim some kills for herself. Without much haste, Legs, wielding her sword, flashed behind the entirety of the statues, and in that same motion she sheathed her blade. The crunch of the stones followed as the bits fell onto the wooden deck of the marine ship, akin to the sound of continuous hail slamming against the straw roofs of some homes. Legs was never a woman who could tolerate bullshit, and today was no different. "Welcome to the New World," she preached, instructing her men to cast the remaining bits of stone into the seas; she watched as they sunk to the depths of the ocean without a trace. "Looks like we got a new ship." -- The End -- Trivia *This page was a test run to test out the Fire Rocker Pirates and not an official chapter of the main story. I am sorry for the inconvenience and will try to do better in offical chapters